


My Heart's Been Borrowed And Yours Has Been Blue

by MissSteph22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Russ - Freeform, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Music, Set after phase 5 somewhere in the future, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: All's well that ends well to end up with you...
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	My Heart's Been Borrowed And Yours Has Been Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa I'm back with a new 2russ fic! It took months to write this (I started this in August) and so I'm relieved to have finally finished it. Special thanks to Haley and Chibi who knew this fic was happening for weeks and weeks and patiently waited while I wrote at a snail's pace.
> 
> This fic is entirely self indulgent.

The languid heat of summer filled the air as Russel and 2-D lounged around in the living room. It was nice enjoying this downtime; the band had been relatively quiet as of late, with no new releases to busy their schedules. It was pleasant, particularly for 2-D who had been savouring all the extra time he got to spend with his boyfriend.

He was on the sofa, back resting against the arm, knees bunched up to his chest. For the last hour, he'd been watching different videos on Youtube, some of them duck videos, reminding him of Karl, and others music videos featuring his favourite synthesizers.

On the opposite end of the sofa was Russel, sprawled out in a t-shirt and shorts, almost asleep. The heat had tired him out, and so he just wanted to lay here, enjoying 2-D's presence, listening to his favourite music with him. Occasionally he'd gaze at the singer through half-lidded eyes and feel his heart swell with love at the sight. 2-D was wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and one of Russel's t-shirts, oversized and baggy on him, but comfortable. 2-D loved wearing them, loved being able to bury his nose into the fabric and inhale the calming scent of his boyfriend, loved being able to feel the material embrace him all around, like Russel was right there, wrapping his arms around him. He's fallen asleep wearing them more times than he can count.

2-D continued to watch videos, almost absently going from one recommendation to the next as time went on. Eventually he glanced up to find his boyfriend looking at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You alright?" 2-D asked, reaching a hand out to caress Russel's leg. This was met with a hum, as Russel replied.

"Yeah I'm fine." He paused, taking in his boyfriend's features. His hair, fluffy from having towel dried it earlier, decided to stick out at all angles. Russel liked nothing more than running his fingers through it. 2-D's head was tilted, an angelic smile gracing his features. _God_ , Russel thought, he sure was a lucky man. They'd been dating a few years now, still falling deeper in love. He still remembers their tentative beginnings, the secret glances and lingering silences weighted with words unspoken. Somewhere along the way, this dissolved into a pleasant comfort that's hard to describe. He feels at _home_ here, with 2-D. Love at the best of times can be cruel; no matter what you give, it can take and break the best of hearts. Russel knows this all too well. Though memories never fade, he finds himself blessed with a second chance - a dazzling sunrise sparking up the embers hiding deep within his healing heart. He's melting for 2-D, more and more every day.

Russel, with a small smile playing on his lips, continues.

"Just thinkin' 'bout how much I love you."

2-D grinned at this.

"That's funny 'cause," he trailed off, inspecting the gap between them, with a tiny frown. Why were they sitting so far apart? He needed to change this.

Carefully, he leaned over and lay on Russel's chest, snuggling into the crook of his neck. There, he peppered soft kisses before gently murmuring.

"I was just thinkin' the same thing."

Russel smiled, and wrapped an arm around 2-D. He reckoned they could be here for hours; once they got comfortable like this, it was hard to leave. It wouldn't surprise him if they fell asleep here, not that he'd complain. Falling asleep with 2-D in his arms was blissful. Their bodies fit perfectly as they lie together, skin to skin, two heartbeats in close proximity, pining, aching for each other.

Soft.

Phone in hand, 2-D continued browsing Youtube, eyelids beginning to droop as his interest waned. That was, until a new suggestion piqued his curiosity. Tapping on the video's thumbnail, 2-D perked up.

Within seconds, the gentle strum of a guitar filled the room, a delicate melody accompanied by a steady beat. A voice joined the instruments, tender and heartfelt. Then he quickly realised - this was a love song. As it played on, 2-D felt a twinge... a particular tightness in his chest that stole his breath and rendered him speechless. Call it a spark, a _something_ , but the more he listened, the more his mind started to race ahead of him.

Maybe it was the lyrics, maybe it was the warmth, but like pieces falling into place, 2-D was reminded of Russel's snug embrace.

It had never been more clear to him.

"Russ," he suddenly said, sitting up. Russel raised his eyebrow, humming. 2-D sat for a moment, letting a few more notes of the song play before facing Russel and stating proudly. "This is it."

"What do you mean?"

"This is _it_ , Russ!" The grin on 2-D's face was growing larger and larger. "This is our song!"

The words reverberated in Russel's mind as he tried to make sense of it. Their song? He'll admit, the thought had crossed his mind before. A song that might perfectly describe their relationship. But there's so many songs out there, how can it possibly be narrowed down to one? In seconds, every flashback, every memory of their time together came shifting by, a series of vignettes held together by one constant - them. Their first date, a fancy restaurant, candlelight gleaming as they wore their best clothes. Their first kiss, a tender brush of lips, dissolving into needy, passionate touching. The many days and nights spent in bed together, a tangled mess of limbs among sheets, riding the waves of pleasure.

But it wasn't just milestones; there were moments that helped to craft the bigger picture in their collage of memories. Mornings in sunlit cafes, watching 2-D wrap his long fingers around warm cups of peppermint tea. Rainy afternoons, pounding headache and scattered pills as 2-D could do nothing but _cling_ to Russel, wet face buried in his shoulder. The gentle squeeze of his hand in the dead of night as he murmurs Russel's name in the midst of dreaming.

How can one song perfectly describe all of this?

"How do you know this is our song?"

"Uh, well..." 2-D scratched his head, losing himself in thought. Images flashed through his mind, though they weren't exactly memories.

Twinkling lights, hanging over their heads. A soft haze for a warm evening. Champagne pouring into glasses until the room is aglow with the merry faces of guests. Music... sweet music, filling the air. Enchanting and slow. In his mind, 2-D can imagine the feeling of Russel's hands on his waist as they sway, gaze fixed on each other. 2-D can't help but sigh; Russ looks so handsome. What did he do to deserve him? They live in a precious bubble, this one moment in time that 2-D wants to wrap and keep safe forever

"... 'D?" Russel quirked a brow at his boyfriend's slightly long, slightly questionable silence.

"Ah, well what I meant was," 2-D began, suddenly jumping into action with a flush spreading across his cheeks. "It's sort of a song for when we, uh..."

He was anxiously fidgeting with his fingers, as if he were trying to piece it all together, desperately trying to make the words make sense. He knows what he's trying to say - why can't he get it out all of a sudden?

"When we have sex?" Russel supplied, mistaking his boyfriend's hesitance for embarrassment. Though truth be told, when has 2-D ever felt embarrassed about sex? Russel was feeling a touch warmer. Being honest, the very thought right now was painting a rather sensual image in his head, one that he wasn't sure he could cope with at this very moment, already hot and flustered from both the summer heat and trying to solve 2-D's confusing riddle.

"N-no, no! 'S not that," 2-D suddenly said, frantically waving his hands in front of him, turning a dazzling shade of pink. "It's a song for us when we... y'know, dance."

"Dancing, huh?" A lazy smile spread across Russel's features. "Like you and me together, dancing?"

"Yeah exactly," 2-D beamed, gaining momentum. "Like, at a wedding sort of thing. It can be our first dance."

Russel's eyes immediately bulged. Did...

"'D," he let out faint chuckle, trying to play it cool and avoid overthinking the implications of a loaded statement like that. "That's a real nice thought. I mean, it could be. But we're not even engaged yet."

"Oh yeah, that's true ain't it..." 2-D trailed off, scratching his head.

Honestly, Russel was caught off-guard by this discussion. They had been together a few years now, but marriage wasn't something that often crossed his mind. It's not that he hadn't considered his future with 2-D, because he _knows_ he has.

There have been days he catches himself staring as his boyfriend works on new lyrics, chewing on the end of a pencil while humming a nameless melody. The calmness as he writes, spilling his heart onto pages while Russel finds himself drawn in. There have been nights he finds himself staring into 2-D's eyes, the moonlight sharpening his features as he smiles up with a crooked grin. And he feels it. The swell of emotions that threaten to burst. The consumption, drowning entirely in 2-D.

He's thought of years going by, like ripping pages out of calendars. Time ticking endlessly until they're frail and wrinkled. If they make it that far, if they survive whatever shitstorm comes their way, would they be together? Will they still be in love? Will there be more of those days, those nights?

Russel knows what he wants the answer to be.

Noting his boyfriend's silence, Russel settled back into the sofa, assuming 2-D had put the topic of dancing to bed. Exhaling, he closed his eyes, anticipating his weight on his chest so they can resume snu-

"Hmm... we'll 'ave to change that then, won't we?"

Russel's breath immediately caught in his throat as the room came to an absolute standstill. His eyes flew open, a myriad of responses he wanted to choke out all dying on his tongue.

"I mean, I haven't really thought out much else," 2-D continued, tapping his chin with a long index finger. "But it should be alright... yeah, it'll be alright, and-"

"Baby, do you realise what you're saying?" Russel finally found his voice, and sat up. His feelings were spiralling out of control, heart racing faster than he ever realised it could. He didn't want to jump to his own conclusions but _shit._ This was _not_ how he expected to be having this conversation. Let alone where he _assumed_ it was heading.

2-D cast his gaze towards Russel, taking in his bewildered expression, the way his eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his sockets.

"Course I do. 'S no good 'avin' a first dance if we're not engaged yet."

Russel inhaled sharply, and braced himself with a hand against the couch. His head was starting to spin, an array of indiscernible thoughts flooding his mind. With 2-D looking directly at him, everything felt intense in this very moment. The erratic thump of his heart, the tremble in his fingers, the silence.

"Are you..." He kept 2-D's gaze, trying to fight through the nervous edge in his voice. "Are you... proposin' to me?"

"Well I don't 'ave a ring or anything like that," 2-D sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, but gave a warm, honest smile. "But... yeah."

Time seemed to stop then and there, as Russel could do nothing but stare with an unreadable expression. The words seemed to float ahead of him, not yet sinking in.

He's proposing.

He's _proposing._

Russel remembers the first time he thought about marrying 2-D. It was one of those nights, bathing in moonlight when 2-D would gaze up, positively glowing. In a voice laced with ecstasy, he told Russel how much he loved him, and held on tight. Russel remembers the strings of his heart tightening, love and lust surging through his entire body. He loved him. He loved him more than words could convey, and he wanted to love him every day for the rest of his life if he could. He wanted him forever.

He figured that he may have been the one to propose eventually; fleeting ideas for how he might have asked sometimes drifted through his mind, but were never acted upon. The timing was just never... right.

He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"... Russ? You alright? You're starting to scare me a bit..." 2-D's brows were knitted together, his mouth forming a tight line as knots tangled in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have-

"Yes," Russel suddenly choked out with a sob, rushing forward to capture 2-D's lips in his own. Tears streamed down his cheeks, making this a very wet and salty kiss, but he didn't care too much about that right now. His hands reached up to 2-D's hair, delicately carding his fingers through the feathery blue locks before moving back down to cup his cheeks.

"Yes?" 2-D repeated once Russel broke the kiss, a little perplexed - though not disappointed - with his boyfriend's sudden actions. Russel gave a tender smile, and rested his forehead against 2-D's.

"I'll marry you," he said softly, gently taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. He could feel 2-D squeeze back as his breathing hitched.

"You'll marry me?" The question came out of disbelief, the need to confirm such a tremendous notion. Only a few minutes ago he was watching clips of ducks paddling on the river. Now he was face to face with the love of his life, about to become engaged.

"Yes!" The room was suddenly filled with sweet honeyed laughter, and 2-D was captivated by the boundless joy Russel radiated. He bit his lip as his heart swelled. This man, this wonderful man, is going to marry him.

Within seconds, 2-D tackled Russel with kisses until the pair were sent backwards against the arm of the sofa, phone long since abandoned on the floor.

There, they enveloped each other in a warm embrace, meeting each other's lips slowly, lovingly. The room dissolved into a haze as they found themselves melting into each other, longing and aching just to be close to one another. Right here, right now in this precious moment - it was everything they needed

"We're getting married," 2-D said adoringly, voice muffled as he spoke into the crook of Russel's neck. Russel hummed in affirmation, planting a kiss to 2-D's hair.

Russel very quickly realised that he wouldn't have to imagine anymore; a future where they only _might_ be together.

"We are."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm not saying the song in question is Taylor Swift's 'Lover', but it was pretty much the only song I was able to listen to while writing this. And... I started this fic immediately after hearing the song for the first time. BUT... the song can literally be any other song you imagine it to be. I left it ambiguous for that reason.
> 
> Also I didn't tag the engagement because I wanted it to be a surprise hhhhh
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
